Una fuerza mayor extraña
by NadeshikoTakishima
Summary: Reila Yamashita y su amigo de infancia y futuro esposo Kyouya Ootori llevan una bonita amistad, hasta que ella conoce a un guitarrista de casi 30 años llamado Ken kitamura, y caen en un profundo romance prohibido por la ley, ella tiene 15 años
1. Chapter 1

Dia lluvioso en tokyo y el sonido del dspertador le arrebataba una ilusion en sueños. No queria, no queria despertar. Lentamente apago el despertador con sus finas manos, recriminandose el porque la noche anterior se quedo hasta tarde mirando sus pv`s de aquel grupo que tanto le gustaba. Sonaba en su televisor que no apago aquella noche, caress of venus, y un viento de animo logro que saliera de la cama, tarareando se metio al baño de aquella hermosa habitacion.

Su madre se acerco a la habitacion y con un suave golpe con sus nudillos llamo -hija, te has levantado?- ahi quedo de pie esperando respuesta con su bata de seda que cubria su blanca piel de desendencia inglesa.

-seee mama¡- grito desde el baño la muchacha que no tardo en salir, colocarse su uniforme y bajar a desayunar corriendo por las escaleras como buscando un accidente. Se acerco al humbral del comedor y vio a su padre y a su madre, junto con un pastel y un obsequio.

-feliz cumpleaños hija - dijieron al unisono.

La sonrisa de su hija era enorme, y con nostalgia recordaban como hacia 15 años habia llegado a sus vidas en una paz absoluta. Buena hija, buena estudiante, añoraba la medicina y queria salvar al mundo, quizas en sueños de niños pequeños, pero era una chica de muy buen corazon. Un abrazo saco a su padre de sus pensamientos y un fuerte beso a ambos.

-gracias papa, gracias mama-

-bueno, ven, sientate- dijo su madre encendiendo las velas de aquel pastel y le cantaron feliz cumpleaños - felicidades hija, te estas convirtiendo en toda una mujer - dijo emocionada

\- para celebrarte hija te tenemos una fiesta de 15 años y esto - dijo entregandole un sobre a su hija

\- que es?-

\- abrelo - dijo su padre con un ademan en sus manos -es lo que tu quieres

\- vamos a ver - dijo la muchacha y abrio el sobre, y habian dos entradas al concierto que l`arc - en - ciel daria justamente esa noche, - papa - dijo casi sin aliento - yo creia que no podria ir, por eso no me compraste la entrada cuando lo pedi?-

-era una sorpresa hija - dijo casi ahogado por el abrazo de su hija con sueños de adolescente- ademas viene con un meet&greet-

-no puedo creerlo¡.¡ - dijo bordeando la locura

\- bueno hija se nos hace tarde - dijo y felices salieron ambos de casa, su madre los despedia desde el vestibulo, y subieron a l automovil que llevaria a la muchacha a su colegio y al padre a su oficina.

La muchacha emocionada por aquel regalo solo contaba los minutos para llegar a la preparatoria Ouran donde la gente de su condicion social estudiaba. Siempre rodeada de lujos solo creia que este era el mayor de todos, su sueño se cumpliria. Y solo por su padre, Hiroshi Yamashita, empresario japones y gerente de un laboratorio médico familiar era un gran hombre de negocios y costumbres. Su señora, Amanda Yamashita, socialite inglesa, toda una dama, esbelta y de piel blanca adornada por sus ojos verdes perfectamente delineados, era reconida por obras de caridad y eventos sociales, ambos tuvieron la fortuna de tener una hermosa que jamas les causo problema alguno, Reila Yamashita, que feliz bajo del automóvil y se dirigio a sus clases con una enorme sonrisa. Subio los escalones y se dirigio a su salon, ahi un compañero de clases la saludo cordialmente y con un afectuoso gesto le entrego un hermoso presente

\- feliz cumpleaños Reila -

\- muchas gracias Kyouya - dijo abrazando a su amigo, y percatándose de que su mejor amiga entraba al salon y con un enorme grito saludo a su querida en su fecha especial.

-amigaaaa¡- grito megumi - felicidades en tu dia ¡ -

\- amiga es mi mejor cumpleaños¡-

-Porque? Te dieron un buen regalo?-

\- mas que eso, a la noche tenemos el concierto y mi papa nos consiguio un meet -

\- queeee?

\- asi es - dijo feliz y recibiendo el abrazo de su amiga. Ese dia seria maravilloso.

-ok todo listo entonces tetchan - grito refunfuñon un hyde desesperado por ir a descansar un poco

\- espera, tengo que hablar algo con el grupo completo - dijo serio

Todos reunidos e impacientes

\- ya comienza a hablar tetchan - dijo ken

\- bueno lo que pasa es que a nuestro representante - dijo en pesadez - le pagaron un dineral para que nosotros accedieramos a un meet & greet -

-que¿- dijo hyde molesto

\- hey tetchan - dijo ken - yo no quiero ver a chicas molestas y gritonas-

\- uy que raro - dijo yukihiro - tu siempre quieres ver mujeres- mirandolo picaramente

-ya silencio- acoto el lider - son dos personas, y una de ellas es la hija de un importante empresario y su amiga, es toda la informacion que tenemos, pero por favor, sean amables con ellas, de verdad pagaron demasiado y yo no quiero problemas con ustedes, sobretodo tu hyde y tu ken- acoto finalmente y como recibio una respuesta favorable del resto de sus compañetos dio libre a sus amigos para descansar antes de la presentacion.

Finalmente el concierto finalizo, con un gran exito, y ambas chicas felices se dirigieron donde un hombre las llevo, para conocer al grupo.

Muy nerviosas entraron donde estaban, ahi perfectamente sentados y descansando habian 4 hombres, quienes miraron a las dos chicas cruzar la puerta

-pues si son unas bebes - dijo hyde y levantandose, y saludando a ambas chicas que casi se desmayan, lo mismo yukki y tetsu. Ken se quedo mirando fijamente a reila hasta que los enormes ojos verdes hicieron contacto con los de el, lentamente se acerco

-kitamura ken - dijo tomando una de las manos de la muchacha y posando un suave beso en ellas - es un placer - dijo esperando timidamente una respuesta

\- Yamashita Reila - dijo la muchacha presentandose formalmente, mostrando a todos su educacion y formacion -igualmente es un placer conocerlos, muchas gracias por el concierto -

\- bueno gracias a ti y a tu amiga por venir - dijo tetsu muy alegre- y las invito a sentarse en el comodo sofa que habia en la sala.

-muchas gracias- dijo su amiga - mi nombre es megumi tomoeda -

-hola megumi- dijieron calidamente yukihiro, tetsu y hyde y las chicas sonrieron.

Ken callaba mirando a la muchacha.

-y bueno- pregunto tetsu - donde estudian, cuentenos de ustedes-

Reila sonrio un poco incomoda por la insitente mirada del guitarrista - eh, bueno, soy reila, y hoy cumplo 15 años, dejenme decirles que es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida - dijo alegre,

\- me alegro que sea un buen cumpleaños- dijo yukihiro - hey ken, que te sucede que estas tan callado - pregunto dandose cuenta de la situacion que embargaba al musico

\- ah?- dijo distraido y mirando a reila dijo - eres hermosa, feliz cumpleaños - y tomo sus manos delicadas y las beso nuevamente.

-hey, basta - dijo la muchacha que queria resistir pero no podia era que su sueño se haria realidad - ya segunda ves que besas mis manos, jejeje - dijo con una sonrisita

\- donde estudian? Son compañeras de salon?- pregunto hyde intrigado-

-en la preparatoria del instituto Ouran-

-guau hay que desembolsar un dineral por estudiar ahi - dijo ken divertido

-no es problema, misnpadres costean mi educacion sin problemas - dijo reila timidamente y su amiga reia

\- es que sus padres tienen el laboratorio yamashita, y ademas son accionistas de un grupo medico -

-callate, boca floja - dijo golpeando el brazo de megumi - pero eso no es de importancia-

-y los mios - continuo megumi - son empresarios de moda, algun dia deberian ver la nueva coleccion que saco mama, les encantara -

\- tu madre?- dijo hyde - ayana tomoeda?-

\- aja- dijo asintiendo con su cabeza - deberian usar prendas de su coleccion, les gusta?-

\- de verdad? - dijo tetsu - es muy buena diseñadora, y siempre trabaja con 4 estilos distintos para ambos sexos -

\- entonces, me tienen que dar su contacto para que coordinemos una cita.-

-eso seria genial - dijo Reila muy emocionada - a la tia le encantara, no que escucha bravery para inspirarse? -

\- te mata si se entera que revelaste su secreto- dijo su amiga fingiendo seriedad - jajajajaja -

-bueno, creo que se hace tarde y hay mas cosas que hacer - dijo tetchan - chicas un verdadero placer y espero que podamos coincidir algun dia o tener esa cita con tu madre -

-si, no se preocupen que yo misma los contactare - dijo megumi entusiasmada

-bueno adios,- dijo reila despidiendose de todos con un beso en la mejilla, sin antes tomarse una foto con los integrantes de recuerdo. Salieron por la puerta pero ella fue detenida por ken, que se acerco nervioso

-dime que pasa kitamura san -

-eh... mañana quieres salir?- la muchacha lo miro

-...-

\- podriamos salir a comer algo, si no te molesta claro - dijo sumamente nervioso y por primera vez en su vida creyendo que iba a ser rechazado de frenton.

-mañana salgo de clases a las 14hrs - respondio con uns timida sonrisa

\- ahi estare - dijo sin antes besar los labios de la chica con un suave toque de su boca, y entro a la habitación, reila se quedo pasmada y su amiga igual

-hey que fue eso? - dijo su amiga exaltada y alegre - ken... kenchan te beso? -

-si.. no... ahaaaa no se, fue algo... hermoso -

-algo paso, el... no paraba de mirarte, no lo hacia, te clavo los ojos, amiga-

-mañana saldremos, me pasara a buscar saliendo de ouran -

-tendras una cita?-

\- eh?

\- si, tendrad una cita con el -

-una cita... si tendre una cita con el!- dijo gritando de emocion y salip rumbo a su casa.

Esa noche de festejos y celebraciones, ken salio encontrando una antigua joyeria abierta, ahi habia una cadena con un pendiente en forma de diamante, lo vio y penso en Reila, no se había podido sacar a la muchacha de la cabeza, ni las chicas que beso en esa fiesta, o la chica que habia despachado en un cuarto de hotel barato, la veia como la imagen de una chica pura, que quizas venia a redimir sus culpas de tantos años de juerga y rompecorazones. Compro aquella gargantilla y guardo el paquete, y como nunca se fue hacia su apartamento en shubuya. Solo deseaba que fueran las dos de la tarde.

-hay parezco una adolescente - se recrimino a si mismo mirando las informaciones de la tv.

-megumi, como te fue?

\- bien mama - dijo megumi - mas que bien, fue maravilloso, y el grupo quiere conocer tu coleccion?

-eh? Es todo un honor-

\- voy a coordinar para que un dia vallan a tomoeda fashion, para que puedan conversar -

\- perfecto hija, me avisas cuando tengas algo concreto. -

\- ah mama - dijo - Reila agradecio mucho tu regalo, sabes kitamura ken le beso -

-que? - dijo mirando extraño a su hija -

-sucede algo? -

\- el, precisamente es un mujeriego, dile que tenga cuidado -

-ah, si ma, lo tiene bien claro -

-bueno, es hora que te vallas a la cama, mañana hay que estudiat -

-ok, mama, besos - beso a su mama, pero antes de salir del estudip, dijo - mama, papa aun no regresa? -

\- no hija - dijo bajando la mirada. Y la chica con un mismo sentir siguio a su habitacion.


	2. Chapter 2

En una gran y pulcra mansión, ubicada en el sector mas lujoso de tokyo, los ootori cenaban tranquilamente.

-kyouya - dijo el padre del aludido con su particular tono serio. - te has llevado bien con la señorita yamashita?-

-claro - dijo kyouya - somos buenos amigos -

-bien - dijo - recuerda que la alianza entre nuestra familia y los yamashita nos convertiria en la principal potencia medica en toda Asia.- miro a su hijo - no me importaria dejar como sucesor al responsable de esa alianza.-

-si, padre, cuenta con eso -

A pesar de que el sueño de ser sucesor de la familia Ootori era un tema que cuando lo tocaba con Reila ella siempre le reclamaba, odiaba que decidieran por el, y sentia que a pesar de que kyouya siempre era manipulado por su padre, eñ ppdria doblegarlo facilmente. Kyouya estaba muy conciente de eso, terminada la cena se retiro a su habitacion.

Tomo su celular, y marco.

-reila?-

-moshi?- dijo una voz temblorosa

-habla kyouya -

-si lo se-

-como les fue-

-bien, el concierto maravilloso, y el meet genial-

-algo interesante?-

-ken kitamura... me -cayó por un momento - me beso-

Kyouya frunció el seño como señal sobre protectora de su amiga

-como es eso-

-saldremos mañana-

-ten cuidado con ese tipo reila, y recuerda que nos quieren comprometer, no hagas cosas de las cual te puedas arrepentir-

-hay ya, si hasta pareces mi mama-

-respecto a eso, seria bueno que ocultases que el te beso, es un hombre mayor y tus padres, algo conservadores-

-eeeehh - dijo subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la entrada de casa- eso lo tengo mas que claro-

-ok, nos vemos mañana, y recuerda que no quiero que despues chilles como cabra - dijo riendo un poco sin darse cuenta de que su hermana fujumi habia entrado - adios reila-

-adios amigo- dijo sonriendo sin saber que esa sonrisa era correspondida por su amigo tras el teléfono. Kyouya corto

-veo que te llevas muy bien con la señorita Yamashita-

Kyouya exaltado, la miro esbozando una pequeña sonrisa -es mi amiga, que te diigo, y si no la cuido ahora tendre que escucharla chillar desesperada y prefiero ahorrarme el mal rato, con tamaki me basta-

-veo que tienes una linda amistad con el tambien-

-veras, fundamos el host club el año pasado, y me he divertido-

-me encanta verte asi hermano-

-fujumi,- dijo - no te acostumbres-

-hé- dijo saliendo de su habitacion.

Kyouya pudo respirar un poco para comenzar sus deberes, cuando la figura de una mujer lo saco de toda concentracion. Tsukushi hino.

Sus manos temblaban, nerviosa por aquello que acababa de pasar, una ducha tibia y se tumbo en su cama. Queria dormir pero la ansiedad la mataba. Finalmente despues de tantas cavilaciones se rindió a los placered oníricos.

14:00 hrs. Frontis de ouran, y un lujoso auto deportivo esperaba en el estacionamiento. En las grandes escaleras de aquella casa de estudios bajaban Reila, Kyouya, Tamaki y Megumi. Llegando al frontis, su amigo le di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

-nerviosa?-

-eeh- dijo afirmando - date valor, Reila dijo despediendo a sus amigos y se dirigio a los estacionamientos. Ahi un alto japonés la esperaba, sonriente, y muy esperanzado.

Ken al verla acercarse se levanto del asiento del vehiculo, salió de el y mientras se acercaba, recordaba a cuantas chicas le habían hecho sentir lo que sentía al ver a Reila, era el segundo dia que la veía, y sentía que la amaba, o algo similar. No había dormido pensando en ella y en aquel contacto de labios que tuvo ese dia, y quería que sin duda, eso se repitiera.

-Ken – dijo Reila, un poco nerviosa – Pense que no vendrías –

-Porque? – pregunto igual de nervioso – hay algo que tengo que darte – dijo volcándose al automóvil y tomando aquella cajita que contenía la joya que compro pensando en ella. – toma, es para ti –

La muchacha tomo feliz aquella cajita y la abrió, dejando al descubierto aquella gargantilla con forma de diamante muy bonita. – ken es hermosa – dijo muy emocionada – esta muy linda, muchas gracias – dijo casi saltando en tono infantil, que al verla aquel maduro japonés solo sonrio - Me ayudas a colocármela – le pregunto

-Claro – le dijo y se puso en su espalda y mientras que la muchacha tomaba su cabello, el le enganchaba aquella pieza en su cuello, luego la abrazo, y con un calido beso en sus labios dijo

-Feliz cumpleaños Reila –

La muchacha quedo estupefacta, dos veces había sido besada por el tipo, que incluso le dio un poco de miedo

-Ken, preferiría que dejaras de hacer eso-

-Hacer que?- dijo percatándose del cambio de actitud de la muchacha

-Que me des besos – le dijo un poco vergonzosa – es que no somos nada, y no te conozco tan profundamente – fue interrumpida por el alto japonés

\- Que conoces de mi –

-Bueno… - dijo bajando la mirada – que eres un mujeriego – ken solo rio un poco – de echo esta mañana salieron unas imágenes donde se decía que tu te habías ido a un hotel con una modelo –

-no hagas caso a tonteras – le dijo, y la invito a subir al auto – vamos a ir a tomar un helado, quieres?-

-jaja- dijo subiendo al auto – claro, ahora pareces un violador –

Ambos rieron y salieron del estacionamiento.

Kyouya por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en aquella chica que había llegado el año anterior a Ouran, ella era una muchacha tranquila, que participaba del club de cocina. Algo contento estaba porque su padre la consideraba como una de las muchachas con las que el podría casarse en un tiempo mas, ya que sobre su amiga, solo sentia ese sentimiento, de amistad, de infancia, tantos años compartiendo por el mismo sentir de sus padres, y ellos jamas se gustaron. Pero se cubririan como hermanos. Kyouya y Reila se taparian las espaldas, y el lo hacia ahora, mientras que ella se escapaba con el maduro hombre.

La chica en cuestión en la mente de Kyouya era hija de un gran empresario minero, pero ella lo odiaba. Quizás por la personalidad propia del ootori, bastante apática y acida. No había hallado forma de acercársele. La presidenta del club de cocina era muy amable y amorosa, pero al único que no le dirigía la palabra era a el.

Megumi por otro lado, quería ser como su madre, y comenzó a contactar a Tetsu para hacer un cambio de vestuarios en el taller de su madre. Una muy famosa diseñadora de modas.

-Tetchan?- dijo al obtener respuestas por medio del teléfono .

-Si, con el, con quien hablo – pregunto el líder

-Con megumi Tomoeda – dijo

-Ah, la chica de la otra noche- dijo recordando el nombre – que tal estas-

-Bien, pero llamo para confirmarte una cita, mi madre quiere conocerlos –

-La diseñadora?-

-si, cuando te gustaría ir?-

-Cuando ella tenga disponibilidad – respondió sonriente

-Bueno, hoy tiene libre la tarde, pero no se si tu puedes –

-Yo tengo libre, pero llamare a los muchachos, este es tu numero?-

-Si, me llamas cuando me tengas respuestas porfavor –

-Ok, te llamare lo antes posible, nos vemos-

-adios- le corto la llamada muy contenta. Tetsu era para ella una gran inspiración, había confeccionado varios bocetos con ropa para el bajista. Rapidamente sono nuevamente su celular

-Moshi?-

-Megumi-chan- dijo tetsu

-Tetsu?- pregunto

-si, mira, a Ken no puedo ubicarlo, Hyde esta muy ocupado, y yukihiro tiene compromisos con Acid android, te parece que valla yo?-

-Perfecto, te dare la dirección –

-ok, damela –

\- Av. Yoshiku, 54, es en el barrio residencial, hay como tres mansiones antes de llegar a mi casa, ahí te estaremos esperando con mi madre.-

-perfecto, ahí estare, ire ahora mismo –

-Te espero –

Tetsuya rápidamente salió de su apartamento y fue rumbo a donde su diseñadora favorita.


	3. Chapter 3

Informacion Importante: Esta historia es una mezcla de L'arc-en-Ciel (personajes Ken, Hyde, Tetsu (Tetsuya) y Yukihiro), Ouran High School Host club de Bisco Hatori, enfocada en el universo alterno a la historia Dulce Picante, que es una de mis publicaciones. Y el personaje tambien creado por mi, Reila Yamashita (y familia) y Megumi Tomoeda (y familia).

Espero que les guste y diviertanse...

* * *

 **Una fuerza mayor extraña 3**

En una hermosa heladeria tomaron un helado y conversaban timidamente, Reila cada vez mas encantaba al hombre maduro con sus palabras, gestos, miradas, con su propia escencia, pura y casta, que sin duda el queria probar. No sabia si la queria a ella para hacer lo que hace con las demas mujeres con las que se acuesta o la queria para algo mas. Pero lo unico que sabia era que ella no se le escaparia de las manos. El queria amar, y queria amarla. Sin duda Reila era el mejor premio que el podia haber obtenido, por conocerla por causas de fuerzas extrañas, el destino coincidio en su camino.

-dime, ken - pregunto la muchacha - hay esto esta delicioso - dijo saboreando una cucharada de aquel helado artesanal que el hombre la habia invitado a probar. - por que tanto interes en salir conmigo?-

-es por que eres muy bella - dijo sonriendo mucho - ayer cuando te vi no pude quitarte de mi cabeza- dijo llevandose una cucharada del helado de la muchacha a la boca - el tuyo esta mejor que el mio - dijo rezongando

-jaja que infantil, comete mi helado entonces - dijo pasando el helado de ella

Ken la miraba

-no tomaste atencion a lo que te dije?-

-eh?- la muchacha lo miro - claro, solo que encuentro insolito que sientas algo por mi-

-hey, que sienta algun sentimiento, eso no lo se - la muchacha bajo la mirada - pero que estas siempre en mis pensamientos desde que te vi ayer si-

-porque te acuestas con mujeres, porque eres tan mujeriego - le pregunto directamente, provocando que el mayor se quedara pensando, pensaba en aquellas chicas con las cyales habia compartido la cama, mujeres sin nombre que solo le daban satisfaccion a su carne, pero se daba cuenta de cuan solo estaba al salir de aquellas feas habitaciones de hotel, con olor extraño en su piel y ropas y con mas de alguna resaca, labios marcados en su piel y cuello.

\- no lo se- le dijo serenamente - no se que es sinceramente-

-no sabes que es que? -

-enamorarme- le dijo mirandola a los ojos - tu sabes que es?-

-eh?- dijo la muchacha - creo - bajo la vista - que aun soy pequeña para eso-

-Mmm? Dicen que el amor no tiene edad, dicen que te puedes enamorar de cualquiera-

-no lo se, eso es una de las cosas que me da miedo saber, veo que mucha gente sufre por amor, dudo mucho que tu no sepas que es -

-dudas mal - dijo el guitarrista - sabes si una persona se ha enamorado? Yo lo he visto, pero jamas lo he sentido-

-eres muy profundo - le dijo mirandolo impresionada

-si?- la miro incredulo.

Ambos rieron, timidamente, poco a poco en esa simple conversacion iban desnudando sus almas, entre tantas risas y confesiones camufladas.

-creo que aca es, valla que si son lujos- dijo tetsu mirando la casa de la muchacha y luego de estacionar su vehiculo bajp raudamente para conocer a quien era su diseñadora favorita. Megumi lo esperaba feliz en la terraza y percatandose de su llegada con una gran sonrisa bajo a su encuentro. Con una gran sonrisa propia de tetsu el se acerco a ella y dandole un abrazo a su nueva amiguita siguio adelante

-tetchan, mira vamos a ver la coleccion- dijo megumi feliz

-ok, vamos- dijo tetsu disfrazando su entusiasmo infantil por una seriedad propia de su edad. 29 años.

Caminaron por un gran pasillo decorado con bellos cuadros, y finas terminaciones hasta que llegaron a un gran salon

-aqui es donde mi madre hace magia - dijo orgullosa megumi y tocando la puerta entró- mama, ha llegado tetsu

La diseñadpra Ayana Tomoeda era una de las mejores de asia, y frecuentemente tenia desfiles en las pasarelas de tokyo y shangai, a veces en algun desfile en praga, por lo que era una mujer de renombre internacional. Trabajaba siempre 4 estilos, enfocandose en personalidades distintas y muy parecidas a la vez.

Infantil

Extravagante

Atractivo

Sobrio.

Cuatro enfoques por lo que laruku calzaria perfecto. Ella queria que fueran rostros de sus colecciones masculinas.

Al percatarse de la presencia de su hija, se levanto de su escritorio donde habia terminado de realizar algunos bocetos.

-hija aqui estoy- dijo mirando a su hija y observando la figura del bajista que estaba impresionado. La señora tomoeda era una mujer muy hermosa, con alto talle. Tenia 43 años bien puestos y los que no se notaban. Era hermosa. Eso lo percibio tetsu, sus ojos se clavaron en ella como los de ken en reila, quizas ella era la futura inspiracion del lider.

-tetsuya - le dijo saludandolo - como estas, es un verdadero gusto conocerte

-creame- le dijo sonriente - el gusto es mio- ella sonrio. Llamativamente le atraia tetsu, desde siempre, sus contrastes de el lider serio y en el escenario el infantil hombre maduro que no quiso crecer. Le sonreia todo el tiempo

Le sonreiria todo el tiempo para hacer florecer aquella escencia en el, y el en ella.

Amor a primera vista?

-mama- interrumpio la muchacha, dandose cuenta de que le sucedia a tetsu - vamos a mostrarle la colección, para eso vino no?-

-si, hija de inmediato, ven tetchan, por aca -

Tetsu solo siguio. Le seguiria y la conseguiria tarde o temprano.

Se habia probado varias prendas de la coleccion y queria comprar todas, eran justamente pensadas en el, habia unas que quedarian perfectamente en hyde, en ken y en yuki, como si ella se inspirara en los 4 para crear. Estaba fascinado. Era otro universo.

Mientras que en los pasillos de ouran Kyouya seguia escuchando a su amig que le retumbaba las orejas con su voz chillona, preparando cosas para el club. Se habia armado de paciencia para escuchar los reclamos, las ironias y la pesadez que le volvia loco de aquella presidenta del club de cocina. Llegaron ambos a la puerta de aquel club. Tomo valor , el que no le havia falta, y entro.

-se golpea, sr. ootori- dijo la muchacha con evidente molestia.

-hino san- dijo acomodandose las gafas - vengo por que requiero los servicios de tu club, sabras honney sempai-fue interrumpido por ella

-no me interesa hacer negocios con el host club, puedes retirarte-

No dio cabida para nada mas, pero eso era algo que lo encantaba, lo exitaba, lo enloquecia, la primera mujer que no caia rendida a sus pies. Ella, ella era la indicada.

Saliendo del club su amigo tamaki lo vio con cara de expectacion, al ver que su amigo sonreia.

-te fue bien?-

-jaja - tu crees?- dijo kyouya a su amigo - semejante fiera debe ser domada, eso lo hare yo, ya veras-

-nooo- tamaki hacia un alboroto - te gusta?-

-que crees tu?-

-que eres un masoquista- le dijo dandole un golpe a su amigo en el hombro.

Ellos eran grandes amigos.

Pero aun el joven de cabellos negros estaba intranquilo, como estaria su amiga?

Reila no queria que el tiempo se acabase, Ken lentamente iba llenando cada uno de los espacios de la muchacha, que se deleitaba al escucharlo, caminando por un lindo parque.

-sabes?- pregunto ken colocándose frente a la muchacha – quiero que vengas conmigo a mi casa –

-Uh- dijo la muchacha impresionada – tan directo, y tan rápido?-

-Quiero estar mas comodo- dijo mirando alrededor, era una figura muy conocida y pocos pasarían por desapercibido su cita con la muchacha… o quizás quería algo mas.

-Estare bien?-

\- te cuidare, y no hare nada que no quieras –

-haaah- dijo riéndose pícaramente – te tengo que creer esto ken-chan?-

-no se – dijo tocando con sus dedos los labios de la muchacha – juzga tu-

Reila sabia que pasaría mas adelante, si aceptaba esa invitación a su casa, pero tampoco quiso rechazarla, además, sabia que Kyouya había desplegado un escuadron entero para cuidarla en su cita, y… dentro de todo, estaría bien.

-Bien, vamos- dijo decidida – pero confiare en ti ken-

-haces bien, pequeña, muy bien- dijo aquel alto japonés que tenia intenciones entre manos.


End file.
